


Appetite

by Laylah



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Vore Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if -- even if she went for Sarah's wings first, she couldn't possibly be satisfied there. She has such an appetite. What would she want next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

There's no wait for the shower this evening, thank goodness. With so many of them on the ship, and only the one shower for girls, sometimes the waiting is just awful! Sarah strips out of her clothes carefully -- and she remembers to put her glasses on the shelf where she'll find them again, this time! She can't expect Edge to _always_ help her out -- and turns the water on. She'll never understand how they manage to fit so much water up inside that little shower spout!

But fortunately, she doesn't have to understand to know how good it feels. She stands under the water, humming to herself, getting wet all over. The soap they have here is a liquid -- it comes out of a spout in the wall when she pushes a button. Not even the king back in Astral City had anything so fancy. Sarah lathers up and starts to wash herself.

It's not just the shower, though. She's learned so much on this trip, discovered so many new things she'd never have thought of on her own. All sorts of things about herself, about other people, about what people think about and want and like.... Even -- even Meracle, who is just a tiny bit terrifying, still makes her think about new things.

Sarah looks down at herself. She never would have thought her body looked _tasty_, for example. But Meracle seems so certain!

It can't be only her wings, can it? There's no meat on them at all, not really. Meracle would try to bite down, expecting something tasty, and get nothing but the awful crunch of bone --

That thought makes something _hurt_, suddenly, between her legs. Her heart beats a little faster. It would be awful, wouldn't it? Meracle's so ferocious, so frightening in battle. And those sharp little teeth! Even if -- even if she went for Sarah's wings first, she couldn't possibly be satisfied there. She has such an appetite. What would she want next? Sarah's hands wander over her skin.

Perhaps Meracle would move on to her legs -- drumsticks, she'd say, like Sarah really was a chicken after all. She'd gobble them right up. There would be so much blood! The place between Sarah's legs hurts again at the thought, and she reaches down to soothe the ache away with her fingers. She can't get the idea out of her head. So much blood, running down her skin, like -- like the warm water is doing right now.

Sarah's knees don't want to hold her up. They buckle, and her wings flutter as she sinks to the floor. She'd be left like this if Meracle came after her, sprawled in a little heap and helpless. She can -- she can _picture_ Meracle's delighted expression, the way her tail would lash, the way she'd pounce. Sarah's hand moves faster between her legs.

She keeps trying to remember how much it would hurt. Shouldn't that make her want to stop thinking about this? But she can't. Her imagination won't leave her alone. She's certain she would struggle, but it wouldn't do her any good, especially once Meracle had already gotten started. She'd be bleeding and weakened and -- and Meracle would move on to the delicacies, wouldn't she?

Sarah cradles one of her breasts in her free hand. She's so soft here. Surely she would be -- would be tempting, wouldn't she? She pinches herself sharply, and even though it can't be anything like Meracle's teeth would be, she still shivers. Between her legs she feels swollen and hot, and the ache is _better_ when she touches herself, easier to bear, but it still isn't going away. She squeezes her eyes shut and she can't help the image in her mind -- Meracle practically on top of her, on her hands and knees, lowering her face so she can sink her sharp little fangs right into the softness of Sarah's belly. That's where all the richest, softest parts are, isn't it? Just like with an animal.

Oh, and Meracle's eyes would be so bright and shining, but her face would be such a mess, red blood smeared all over her cheeks. Sarah imagines her biting down hungrily right where it aches so much right now, and -- and -- and then she can't think of anything at _all_, as the ache lets go at last and washes away in a glorious burst of light.

Goodness.

That isn't at _all_ the sort of thing Sarah usually thinks about when she wants to feel that way. She squints up into the spray of water, wondering what on earth could have come over her. She's been getting enough sleep, and she doesn't think she's eaten anything odd lately....

Well. It isn't that important. Sarah climbs to her feet, flapping her wings for balance. It's done now, isn't it? And she certainly feels better. She turns the shower off and flutters her wings to shake off some of the water. They're probably still a long way from this place they're going to. Perhaps she should go see if Lym would like to play a game to help the time pass. That should cheer her right up.


End file.
